Pups and the Lavender: part 2
When they reached the studio, Dave put the cage on the stage. "Now you better behave!" "What are you going to do if I don't?" Lavender sassed. "Then I'll make sure you never walk again!" Dave said, sending the pomsky to the corner of the cage. Then Cynthia growled at her. "You pipsqueak! Everything was okay until you came!" Cynthia barked. "Who was that mutt you were with anyway?" "He is not a mutt, he's a Labrador! And his name is Zuma!" Lavender barked. Then she paused for a moment, thinking about Zuma. "He's your friend?" Cynthia asked in a teasing voice. "Yep! He's my friend! Uh-huh! Yes indeed!" Lavender said, blushing. "Cynthia, open Lavender's cage," Dave said. Then she opened her cage. "Don't try anything because the doors are locked." "Yeah. Don't try anything, pipsqueak," Cynthia teased. Meanwhile, Zuma went searching for Lavender. "Lavender! Lavender, where are you?" Zuma called out. Then he heard a barking pup. "Lavender?" Then he got upset. It was Cynthia. "Excuse me, but have you seen a gway pomsky anywhere?" He asked. "You mean Lavender?" She asked. "Yeah! You know her?" "Of course! Can't stand her!" "Where is she?" "Why should I care? Oooooh, I see! You like her, don't you?" "Psssst! N-no! Heh!" Zuma's cheeks where deep red. "J-just tell me where she is!" "She's in there, lover-pup," Cynthia teased. Zuma growled at her and went through the vent. He sniffed out her scent until he saw her. "Lavender!" He called out. "Zuma?" She cocked her head and looked around. Then she saw him with his paw out telling her to follow him. "Huwwy!" He heard Dave coming. She ran over to the vent and closed it behind her. Cynthia saw them escape, but didn't tell Dave. "Where's Lavender?!" Dave yelled. Cynthia tried to think quickly, and found some spray-paint and painted herself. "Right here!" She tried to mimic Lavender's voice. "Come on!" Dave yelled. "Cynthia can stay in her room. She's not in this episode." Cynthia laughed in an evil way. After they got out of vent, they ran off to the park. Then they saw lake. The moonlight glistened on the lake. "Look! A lake! Oh, but you pwobably don't like getting your fur wet," Zuma said. "Are you kidding! I love to swim!" exclaimed Lavender. "Okay, let's dive in!" Zuma and Lavender ran to the lake and jumped in. They played Marco-Polo and splashed each other in the water. "Okay, let's go. Don't want to get caught by a dog catcher, especially if we don't have any collars on," Lavender said, shaking herself off. Then she realized that the gray and white spray-paint was coming off. "Uh-oh! I can't let Zuma see me. He won't like it!" Then she hid behind a bush as Zuma was shaking himself dry. "Lavender, are you in here?" He asked. "Umm, maybe." "How come you're hiding? Is Dave coming?" "N-no." "Then come out." "You probably won't like what you see." "I'm your fwiend. Of course I will." Then she stepped out of the bush, and Zuma's eyes grew wide. There stood a no longer gray pomsky, but a light caramel brown pomsky, with slightly dark tan fur markings, with red velvet ears. Then she took out her deep blue eye contacts and her eyes were bright purple. "Wow," Zuma said in a hushed voice. "Wow, what?" Lavender asked. "Your eyes. They're beautiful." "Oh, hehe!" laughed Lavender, with pink coming though her cheeks. "Come on, let's go to Adventure Bay. That's where I live." Zuma said, with Lavender following behind him. As they headed to Adventure Bay, they started talking. "So you're a water rescue pup?" Lavender asked. "Yep," Zuma replied. "You're a show pup?" "Yep. Boy am I hungry!" "Me too! Hey, there's a twuck that we can wide in! C'mon!" "How do you know that it's going to Adventure Bay?" "I overheard the man say he was going to Adventure Bay." Then they hopped in the truck and the truck pulled off. Lavender stuck her head out the window with her tongue out. "I've always wanted to do that!" Then another man walked at the back of the truck and saw Zuma. "What is a pup doing in this...." Then he saw Lavender walk up to Zuma. " Oh, you have a little friend with you, huh? Here you go." Then the man gave them a plate of spaghetti. The pups smelled the delicious pasta. Before Zuma dug in, he looked up at the caramel pomsky and blushed, rolling a meatball on her side of the plate. Lavender blushed and dove right in. Then they both dove in the plate and finished. Zuma licked some sauce off Lavender's chin and quickly leaned away in embarrassment. Lavender licked Zuma's forehead and nuzzled him. Back in Adventure Bay, the pups and Ryder were looking for Zuma. Chase sniffed for any tracks and then saw Zuma's collar. "Ryder, I think I found something." Then Ryder picked up Zuma's collar. "Uh-oh. Something must have happened to him!" Then he pulled out his pup pad. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" the pups said as they ran off barking and howling. All the pups were in the elevator except for Marshall of course. "Whooooooa, noooooo! Oomph!" Marshall shouted, sending all the pups out of the elevator. The pups came back in the elevator, but threw Marshall angry looks. "Uh, heh! Sorry!" The pups changed into their uniforms and hopped into their positions. "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said. "Pups, bad news. Zuma's missing!" Ryder said. The pups gasped. "Chase, I need you and your tracking skills to find any more clues." "Chase is on the case!" Chase said. "Skye, I need you to ride Amy in your helicopter to search from above and Amy can use her x-ray googles to search." "Let's take to the sky!" Skye said. "I'm ready to fly, sky high!" Amy Fox said. "Paw Patrol, is on a roll!" The pups hopped in their vehicles and drove off. (Skye flew off) To be continued.